New Moon Book One: Moonlit Trails
by Catluvur
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, sorry! Hollykit is the daughter of Cinderheart and Lionblaze, along with her brother, Stormkit. From the first dream she had, she's been dreaming of glowing paths in the forest. What does it all mean? Is it a sign? A prophecy? Even though the battle with the Dark Forest has passed, dangers still lurk deep in the heart of the lake... ON HIATUS


**When you look at the allegiances, you may notice some cats missing. That's because they are dead, tee-hee! Since the events in 'The Last Hope' mainly only showed ThunderClan, and I'm positive that none of the Clans are invincible, I chose who got killed in each clan. And by the way, Blackstar died of greencough, and RiverClan's deputy died. If you notice any other changes, I just made it happen. If anything confuses you, please review or PM me. Thanks and enjoy! (P.S: If you see any grammar or other mistakes, it's because I was rushing)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice, Seedpaw)

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Hazeltail- Small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- White she-cat

Toadstep- Black and white tom

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryheart- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Apprentices:

Lilypaw- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- Very pale ginger she-cat

Queens:

Daisy- Cream long-furred she-cat

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches, mother to Cloudtail's kits (Dewkit- Gray tom with amber eyes, Snowkit- White tom with amber eyes and Amberkit- Gray she-kit with white paws, a white muzzle and white right ear with amber eyes)

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat, mother to Lionblaze's kits (Hollykit- Blue-gray tabby she-cat and Stormkit- Golden tabby tom)

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Elders:

Purdy- Plumb tabby with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar- Ginger tom

Deputy: Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur- Small brown tom

Toadfoot- Dark brown tom

Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- Black and white tom

Ratscar- Brown tom with long scars across his back

Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice, Leopardpaw)

Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- Gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom (Apprentice, Ravenpaw)

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnfur- Cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- Black she-cat

Ferretclaw- Cream and gray tom

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out on all angles

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw- Spotted brown she-cat (Kinkfur's daughter)

Ravenpaw- Jet-black tom (Kinkfur's son)

Queens:

Snowbird- Pure white she-cat, expecting Ratscar's kits

Ivytail- Black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart- Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Whitewater- White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- Mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- Light gray tabby tom

Whiskernose- Light brown tom

Furzepelt- Gray and white she-cat

Nightcloud- Black she-cat

Gorsetail- Very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Harespring- Ginger and white tom

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- Gray tom with dark paws

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Boulderfur- Large, pale gray tom

Queens:

Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Breezepelt's kits (Darkkit- Dark gray tom, Petalkit- Cream she-kit and Flightkit- Light brown tabby tom)

Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, expecting Harespring's kits

Elders:

Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- Tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice, Willowshine)

Warriors:

Graymist- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Splashpaw)

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- Mottled gray tom

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Robingwing- Tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- Light brown tom

Hollowflight- Dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream- Pale gray tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Volepaw)

Mossyfoot- Brown and white she-cat

Rushtail- Light brown tabby tom

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Splashpaw- Pale gray she-cat (Duskfur's daughter)

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom (Duskfur's son)

Volepaw- Brown tom (Duskfur's son)

Willowshine- Gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail- Ginger and white tom

Cats outside the Clans:

Smoky- Muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn in the horseplace

Floss- Small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


End file.
